Eon Transformation
by Benmor
Summary: Someone is transported to the realm of Pokemon. In Altomare he has to fight off evil and save the day but will he get transformed? What happens when he arrives at the secret garden? Read and find out.
1. Forced blindness

Me: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story. M rated for blood, swearing and maybe lemons (I have yet to decide). I hope you enjoy.

Pikachu: Hurry up already.

Me: Alright, Alright. On to the disclaimer.

Ash: Benmor doesn't own anything about Pokemon or the Matrix, even though it is awesome. He only owns his own OC's.

Me: Thank you.

Latios: I do have to agree with Pikachu. Hurry up.

Me: Just one second. Please read my other story 'Altomare songfic' so that you can understand this fully. I'm not looking for views or reviews this is just for the readers understanding.

* * *

OK. So, my life so far has gone from boring to hell to getting better. I _had_ a normal life, I was transported (albait against my will) to the Pokemon world, had my eyes forcefully removed and then transformed into something that is not human. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You haven't read my story, well at least not yet. This is my story and this is what happens:

* * *

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEEEP- Alarm clock turns its self off.

Suddenly I shot up in bed. Just a dream, thank god. I thought as I sat up. Pain spiked across my chest. I took of my top and looked down to find a huge bruise where Latios would have stabbed into me. Another was on where the first cut would have been. Now I'm rethinking, was it really a dream?

I sat up and turned on the TV... nothing happened. I loaded up the disk... nothing happened. I pressed play... nothing happened, well at least not yet. 'Bored. I'm going to go get a drink of coke from the fridge.' I thought as I left the room. I went downstairs and got the weirdest of feelings. Something _had_ happened. I got the aforementioned coke from the fridge and walked back to my room. On the way I could see just red and blue light shining out of my room into the hallway instead the normal flickering of the TV to tell me that the movie was playing. I went inside and noticed that the screen was different to what it should be. None of the static like in my dream but still, creepy.

On the screen instead of the DVD that I had put on there was Latias and Latios, they were facing each other. Latias was a brilliant shade of red (if you have watched the Matrix make the reference) and Latios was a deep shade of blue. I tried to switch it off using all and any means possible. And failed so badly. I mean at the end I got so desperate that I even tried taking a sledgehammer to it. Big mistake. -SMASH- 'Oops that wasn't meant to make a hole in my wall. Mum's going to kill me when she gets home. I mean how impressed would you be if you came home and found a gaping great hole in your sons bedroom. Not very.' I thought guiltily. Anyway, I found I could move the selection for either one and enter was to confirm my choice.

After a while the bottom bit of my TV slid out and reviled a red pill (get the reference yet) and a blue pill. The red pill had a label, it said 'yes'. The blue pill had a label also, it said 'no'. I wrote a label, quickly written and stuck to the top of my forehead of course, it said 'WTF am I meant to do'. I mean what the hell is the question. It's obviously a yes/no question but that doesn't account for much at the moment. My gut instinct is saying to go with the red pill. But I think that might be because its my lucky colour. But my more logical side is saying to walk away and protests that it is just another dream of hallucination. Eventually it was my mum who won out. My mum says to try new things so I'm going to try the red pill.

I ate the red pill then fell through the floor and lost consciousness. My last thought was 'Not again.'

* * *

When I woke up I looked around me. I was could see a fountain with a Vapoureon under the stream of water. I saw Misty (with her flaming red hair), Ash (looking way to happy), Brock (getting K.O'ed by Crogunk again) and Pikachu (lounging precariously on Ash's shoulder). I realized where I was. Groaning mentally I said, "Uh oh. Not again. Well hopefully this will end better than last time." Looking around my immediate area I could see I was in the world of Pokemon. 'Well this could have been worse.' I thought. Well to be honest it could, I mean I could have been teleported into a wall. Now how fun would that be. I managed just barely to get into a sitting position. 'What now?' I thought as it finally struck me. 'I'm in the world of pokemon. I'M ACTUALLY IN THE WORLD OF POKEMON.' Screaming mentally at myself.

Misty was the first to spot me. She ran over. "Are you OK?" She said concerned. I smiled. "I'm just fine miss. Thank you for your concern." I replied. Straining my muscles I managed to get myself upright. Ash had walked over in that time. "OK then. It was nice to meet you. Lets go Pikachu." Ash shouted a little overconfidantly and raced off. I cringed slightly at the loud noise. "What am I going to do with him? Annoying little bugger." Misty grumbled. "OK then see you." I said whilst walking away.

In the corner of my eye I could see Latias, or it could be Bianca. She was beckoning me to follow here. No calling out at me or display of any form of mouth movements. Definitely Latias. I started to jog after her and she turned round and walked into one of the alleyways. Let me say this now. Following Latias relies on pure luck. I mean I lost her about 50 times and managed to take the right path. I sprinted down the twisting alleys and streets. Just managing to keep her in my sights. Although I didn't really know where I was going.

This continued on for a while. Street after street flew past me as I was lead around by Latias. Passing beautiful statues and gushing water fountains to a garden. Suddenly images flashed through my head. It almost seemed to be me playing with Latios and Latias. We were having so much fun chasing each other. A tear traced it's way down my face. I head out my hands in front of me and closed my eyes. My hands started to move. Tracing shapes in the air. I opened my eye's to see Latias at a wall clearly upset to see me crying. I smiled softly to her. 'I'm fine.' I mouthed.

Latias smiled back at me and walked through the brick wall. I walked through the wall as well. Beyond was a beautiful garden. Tall trees, green grass and intriguing instruments were everywhere. It was a simply beautiful place almost magical. And it would be apart from a hostile presence. It felt familiar somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stepped forwards again and found myself immersed within memories. "I will never leave you Latiis (Lati - is). I will always keep you safe." A calm male voice rang out through my head.

I continued to walk and found the further I walked in the more hostile the presence grew. Another step and the instruments started to move and twirl. They fascinated me, it was almost as if it was reacting to my presence. This place almost felt like home. Suddenly a shape erupted out of the water. Heading straight towards me. I immediately reacted by throwing myself sideways to the left and rolling. A gust of wind passed by me, just over my right ear. Getting into a crouch I surveyed the area for any signs of movement. I spotted something glowing in my peripheral vision.

I tried to do the same maneuver but it failed. Pain erupted along my side as I was scraped with his claw. At least I assume it is some Male pokemon that can go invisible. E.g. Latios. It hurt like hell and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. I backed up slightly and hit the trunk of a tree. I could see the glowing claws rushing towards me I could also see Latias rushing to stop what was attacking me. This time instead of mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Like in my dream. I mouthed 'Use physic.' She seemed to understand me because her eyes started to glow blue and the outline of the Pokemon that was attacking me was outlined. It was Latios and Latias was too late.

I felt a searing pain across my eyes and I blacked out.

* * *

Me: How was that for a first chapter. I murdered him in my other story so this one shouldn't be so bad.

Ben: I got my eyes slashed out by Latios. HOW IS THAT NOT BAD? I will show you not bad -pulls out frying pan and a pie-

Me: Um... I going to go now. Latios help me.

Latios: No. A) this is too funny and B) you deserve it for making my sister cry.

Ben: DIE -cartoon cloud fight covers us-

Latias: Whist your doing that I'll end the chapter. This is Latias signing out for Benmor.

Latios: This is Hilarious. -munches on popcorn. Pie flies and hits him in the face- Now you die. -Latios joins us in our fight-


	2. I can see again

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. M rated for blood, swearing and maybe lemons (I have yet to decide). I hope you enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer.

Ash: Benmor doesn't own anything about Pokemon or the Matrix. He only owns his own OC's.

Me: Merci.

Ben: Oh you want Mercy ay. Well your getting none from me -whips out throwing knives and starts throwing-

Me: Help please. Or I might delete someone accidentally from the story.

Latios: Do I have to -particles of him start to dissapear- Right. Ben stop it -dives at Ben-

Latias: Did you have to do that? I mean you could easily dodge them. Oh... right.

Me: Does it look like I'm alright? -Knife between the legs under the arms and just above the head- He nearly chopped my balls off. Oh and by the way chapter starts now.

* * *

I gain consciousness and think 'Dear Lord Arceas I must have been out for a while. Wait something is wrong. WHY CAN'T I SEE? Or for that fact feel my eyes and eyelids. Must be a repercussion of being knocked out. Being K.O'ed will do that to you.' I could also hear mutterings in my immediate vicinity. Well one of the mutterings is more of a screaming but they are a bit dulled down. I'm putting that down to shock because my systems are starting to boot up again. Bit like a computer, they need a little time to get going. Sound should come back in 3... 2... 1... Now. I could now hear lapping of waves in a pool, rustling of grass, the birds in the trees etc. But the volume of the people who were talking didn't increase. Oh and did I mention that I had lost my sight, I'm putting that down to shock as well.

Although I couldn't feel any of the vibrations in my ears to tell me that someone is speaking to me, more so when screaming is going on in the immediate vicinity. I flinched slightly when the screaming intensified. Something along the lines of overreacting about something. 'Ow my head.' I thought as I brought my hand up to my head to rub my temple. As it brushed against my cheek something wet dripped on it. I brought it to my mouth and tasted it. Almost instantly an iron taste filled my mouth as I spat it out. Hissing in pain I leaned against the tree again. Wait when was I leaning against the tree, or for that fact sitting up. Putting it down to shock, again.

The voices had stopped. Complete silence filled the air, I could tell they were still their but trying to make it seem as if they weren't. Suddenly a sharp pain flared around the sockets of my eyes. I may not have any eyes but I can still cry apparently. My salty tears tracing the curves of my face as I wept in pain. A paw closed around my hand, 'Shh, it's alright. Don't cry.' A motherly voice said in my head. I turned my hand and gripped it loosely, not wanting to let go. Suddenly a berry was placed into my other hand. I took my grip off the paw and investigated the berry. It was about the size of my head, it had a soft outer skin that was very tough and was shaped a bit like a pyramid. 'Don't worry it's safe to eat.' The voice said again.

I took a bite out of it and juices sprayed out of it. The taste was indescribable, it wasn't sweet nor sour or savory. It was something in the middle. I ate the rest of the berry and wiped my mouth afterwards. I suddenly felt extremely sleepy. It never crossed my mind that the berry might be a sedative of some sort, but then I don't think that voice would lie to me. Not really.

I blacked out.

* * *

PoV change

I was the first one to notice that he had woken up. I could sense that he was confused mainly because he was mentaly screaming 'WHY CAN'T I SEE?' I of course knew the reason, it's name: Latios, my brother. At that particular moment I was screaming at him about how he overreacted. I mean someone new walks into the garden and he goes in for the killing blow. Thankfully he just about managed to help me save him. I tried my best make no mistake about that but my brother was going way to fast for me to stop or divert completely.

Thankfully he was knocked out from the initial hit and I was able to stop my brother from there. I then went and called upon Mother mew and Lady Shaymin to help me. Because if anyone could help me it would be those 2. The being of creation and the being of growth.

Anyway, when he moved his arm to his head everything went silent, including me. A drop of blood landed on his hand and he moved it to his mouth because he couldn't see what it was. I could see from where I was him lick it slightly then spit it out as quickly as he licked it.

Tears started to leak out of his empty eye sockets, I felt really bad (even though it wasn't my fault). 'Shh, it's alright. Don't cry.' I whispered softly to him. I saw one of the berries that I really liked and gave it to him. I could see he was apprehensive at eating the berry. So I encouraged him 'Don't worry it's safe to eat.'

'Sister. Only we can eat that berry and not find it disgusting/be poisoned from it.' Latios said as he ate the berry, in no time at all it was completely gone. 'OK then. We'll just have to see about the other effect.' He continued as the boy fainted. 'See what did I tell you. Now you've done it!' He exclaimed.

'Done what exactly?' Mew asked as she floated over. 'I would like to hear that explanation myself although if it involves Latios then I'm sure this will be interesting.' Shaymin smirked. Latios went bright red when she said that. 'Latios' got a crush.' I mentally said to myself.

'Now back to what you _two_ have done.' Mew said. 'Well it goes like this...'

Time skip of 30 minuets

'And that's what happened.' Latios finished. 'So to simplify: Latias you found someone who you belived to be pure of heart and brought him here, which is the first test, Latios you attacked him because you had a slight misunderstanding, thinking that he was an intruder that meant harm. Then you called on us to help, he woke up with you, Latias shouting at your brother. He found out he was bleeding and you gave him a Lati berry. Is that it?' Mew finished.

'Well in essence yes.' Latios responded. 'THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER SO I COULD JOIN IN THE FUN?' Mew screamed at him childishly. I face pawed, this was typical Mew: Childish not serious. Who cares she is second oldest, she is the most childish.

* * *

Time lapse 1 day.

"Uh what happened?" I groaned as a returned to consciousness. "Well these 2 saved you." A girl, who I recognized as Bianica, said as she pointed to Latias and Latios. "And I have no clue who these 2 are." She said confusion colouring her voice as she pointed to a Mew and a Shaymin. "Well that would be Mew, the Mother of all. And that would be Shaymin, the Lady of Growth." I said.

'Interesting he knows who we are, but is definitely not from around here and hasn't met us.' Mew mused, 'But who cares, just means that there is less introducing to do and more playtime to have.' She said as she flew in a circle. I smiled lightly. 'Now everyone out. I need to make sure he is alright. He is now my patient after all.' Shaymin ordered.

Once everyone had cleared out it was quiet. 'How are you feeling?' Shaymin asked. "Weird along my spine and shoulder blades but other than that I'm fine." I could see something flicker across her face as I told her this. 'Anything else?' She asked. "Well something feels different but I..." My **eyes** widen as I realize I have eyes to widen. "I have eyes." Shaymin rolls her eyes as I say this. 'Well of course...' She began.

"I HAVE EYES." I screamed as I fell of the bed and hit my head on something. Knocking me out. (Goes 3rd person) Latios rushes in 'What happened? Is he OK?' He asked. 'I don't see why _you _care since you tried to **kill **him' Shaymin said scornfully. Latios winced, 'But...'

'No buts. Especially not yours. Now get out before you do any more harm.' Shaymin ordered. If you were there then you would be able to see Latios' shoulders slump as he hovered sadly out of the room.

* * *

Me: Ouch that has got to hurt. Latios trying to make amends to be harshly pushed away by Shaymin. -sigh-

Latias: Your making it sound like a sappy love story.

Me: That's because that is what it might become -grins evilly- He he he ha ha ha ha.

Latios: Is this the mental asylum. I think we have a new patient for you... Yes he is laughing like a maniac and has an evil grin plastered on his face... Thank you so much.

Me: Who was that?

Latios: Oh just someone who is going to take you to Disney world Paris.

Me: Yay. When will they arrive.

Latias: In a minuet. Now let me do the signing off. This is Benmor and co. signing off. Also tune in next time to see if Benmor does actually go to an asylum and what happens to Ben.


	3. Latios gets told off

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. M rated for blood, swearing and maybe lemons (I have yet to decide). I hope you enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer.

Ash: Benmor doesn't own anything about Pokemon or the Matrix. He only owns his own OC's.

Me: Now...

Ben: To recap: In a dream I have been killed. When I wake up a bruise is over the area that was punctured. I was teleported to another dimension. Followed Latias. Had my eyes forcefully removed by Latios and have been given them back by a berry but with other side affects like...

Me: Shut up they'll find out in the story let them read on.

Ben: What? Can't we do a spoiler alert and then say it.

Latios: No, now please be quite -Eyebrows raise from everyone apart from Ben- What?

* * *

I woke up groggily. 'Uh. So tired.' I thought as I fell asleep again.

Time lapse: 4 hours.

I woke up again to another presence in the room. I turned my head and saw it was Latios asleep on the floor. I kind of felt flattered, he is sleeping on the floor guarding me. But then I'm still a bit pissed at him for ripping my eyes out. But that was yesterday. As well as the fact he is trying to make up for it and I have no lasting damage.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift. That is why they call it the present (Master Oogway)." I said to myself. 'Wise words of wisdom from someone so young.' Shaymin said startling me. I saw a flicker of... almost loathing when she saw Latios on the floor. I decided to ignore it.

'Now I am here to check give you a checkup. See if your vitals are stable, etc, etc, etc.' Shaymin said as she did a quick check of my body. 'Hmm that's interesting.' She mused. "What's interesting?" I asked interested as I tried to twist my neck around to see what she was talking about.

'You'll see later. You're fine to leave now.' Shaymin said as I sat up. Back cracking into place (this is normal for me considering I have some degree of Hyper mobility). "Thanks for the help. See you later." I said smiling softly as I left the room. I heard a shout of "'GET YOUR FAT ASS UP LATIOS.'" Even I jumped at the ferocity of that voice. I mean you had to pity the person on the receiving end don't you.

'You're awake.' I heard as a pink ball of fur and a bigger red and white ball of fur tackled me to the ground. "Nice to see you 2 as well." I said when I heard Latios' scream as he tore down the stares and out the front door. Followed by Shaymin screaming obscenities and about him 'taking it too far'.

"OK. First question: What was that about? and second: What did the berry do?" I asked taken aback by Shaymin's behavior. She is the Legendary Pokemon of Nature. She is often seen as a kind figure, E.g. helping grow other peoples flowers. I mean what the fuck, seriously.

'Well Shaymin is slightly angry at Latios because he tried to kill you and is now berating him on proper behavior.' Mew said a little too gleefully. Slightly creeping me out. 'Now lets go play.' Mew said cheerfully whilst whizzing out the door. "Does she have the mental..."

'Yes' Latias said before I could finish. "And the attitude of a..." 'Yes.' Latios shouted before zooming up the stairs and out of a window with Shaymin still after him. "Well lets go outside to see the havoc that is unfolding." I said.

As we walked out Mew joined Shaymin in the 'hunt' for Latios so that he can get a good telling off. I personally found this hilarious. "Oh and by the way what does the berry do to me?" I asked. 'Um... well it heals your body completely and the rest you'll find out.' Latias said shyly, arousing my suspicions.

"I'm going to have a look around the island." I said as I walked out of the garden. As soon as I left it felt colder and I had the urge to go back. 'Just nerves.' I thought as I walked back the way I came to the center of the town.

As I was walking down one of the allyways I could here 2 men (or that is what I assumed) talking with a frightened whimpering in the background. I turned the corner and could see a Snivy on the floor whimpering with cuts, bruises and scrapes all along it's body.

The 2 pokemon in front of it were a Maractus that was larger than normal and a mean looking Hydregion. "Oy. What do you think you're doing to that Snivy." I shouted at them. They jumped and whirled around to face me exposing their engorged and dripping dicks that we standing to attention. "We're just going to rape this Snivy dirt but you can't tell what we're saying. Can you." It sneered at me. "Now piss of before we make you join in the fun."

"I'd like to see you try." I said. That seemed to stun them (mainly because humans, normally can't hear what pokemon are saying). It stunned me a bit as well but I have no time for hesitation. I ran at them, jumped and spin kicked the Maractus in the face. Quickly somersaulting back to avoid what looked like a dragon tail.

I ran at the Hydregion and flipped over it's head using it's back as a springboard and then jumping of both alley walls to deliver a kick to the back of his head. Knocking him out. I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my arm, it was numbed slightly due to the adrenalin. I spun around to see the Maractus standing confidently. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. I suddenly felt more powerful. When I opened my eyes I couldn't see it, by it I mean Maractus. Although I could sense Maractus behind me preparing to strike.

I ducked just before a Thunder punch hit me. I proceed to punch it in the stomach and into the wall leaving it gasping for breath. "You won't hear the last from me." It growled as it fainted. I walked over to the Snivy and it flinched away from me. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I said to, what looked like a him.

"Y-you won't hurt me?" It asked scared. "No. I won't, I'm not like them, now come with me and I can show you my friends." I said. I could see he was wary of me. I smiled softly, "Climb up onto my shoulder and come with me. I will protect you." I promised as I knelled down to allow him to climb up. "Thanksss." He said as I walked back to the Garden."

* * *

Me: A couple of unanswered questions for you. What did Shaymin see? Why are the Maractus and Hydregion so Fucked up? Tune in next time to find out.

Shaymin: And to see if his tra...

Mew: Don't tell them now. It'll be more fun if they find out.

Shaymin: Too true.

Mew: See you next time. This is Mew signing out.


End file.
